


More Than Just Duty

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The team is together in the dark and a shot rings out.





	More Than Just Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

The shots rang out.

Instantly, knowing his team was behind him, Gibbs returned fire into the direction the shots had come from. A cry and the sound of a body falling told him his shots had found their mark.

The noise reverberated around the room for what seemed like a lifetime.

Then there was silence. And the smell of cordite hung in the air.

Seconds later the silence was broken.

\"Tim!\" Abby\'s voice was anguished.

\"I\'m okay, Abby. Are you?\"

\"Yes. I\'m good.\" She called out again. \"Gibbs!\" Again her fear was clear.

\"I\'m here, Abbs.\"

\"Jimmy?\"

\"I\'m okay, Abby.\"

\"Ziva.\"

\"I too am well.\"

Now Gibbs called out. \"Duck!\" Silence greeted him. \"Duck!\" He didn\'t care he sounded as if he was panicking; he was.

\"Du –\"

\"I am quite well, Jethro. Thank you.\" Ducky\'s voice came through the darkness. But it didn\'t sound like Ducky.

Gibbs began to slowly move towards it. \"Where the hell\'s the lights?\"

\"Got them, boss,\" McGee called.

\"Oh, my God,\" Gibbs whispered, coming to a dead stop inches from Ducky.

Inches from where Ducky sat, cradling DiNozzo in his arms. He looked at his lover\'s pale face and saw the tears shining in his eyes.

\"Duck?\" he said softly, moving across the small distance and squatting down besides the two men. \"Is he . . . ?\"

Ducky nodded. \"Yes, my dear. I am afraid he is. Jethro, he . . . He gave his life for me. He threw himself at me and knocked me down. He kept me covered. It should have been –\"

\"Duck.\" Gibbs interrupted him, taking his hand and squeezing it. He couldn\'t bear to hear Ducky say the word. \"He was doing his job.\"

\"It was more than just duty, Jethro,\" Ducky said softly. \"He chose to save me so that you would not be alone.\"


End file.
